peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tooth, the Whole Tooth and Nothing but the Tooth
The Tooth, The Whole Tooth and Nothing but the Tooth is the second episode of the third season of Peep and the Big Wide World along with the episode The Winter of Quack's Discontent that comes right after it. This episode aired on April 17, 2007 on TVOKids in Canada, and on PBS and in Ready Set Learn on The Discovery Kids Channel and TLC in the United States. Condensed summary Beaver Boy loses his tooth, and Peep, Chirp, and Quack try to make him a new one. Expanded summary The episode starts with Peep, Chirp, and Quack playing hide and seek, their favorite game. Quack says it’s more like a game of seek because he thinks no one’s good enough to hide from a duck. He finds Beaver Boy and Quack says he sounds funny. Peep comes surprised, and then Chirp tells Quack Beaver Boy’s missing his tooth. Chirp then tells Quack that Beaver Boy is still a beaver. Peep thinks they could find the missing tooth. Quack thinks the fish have it. Quack explains it to the fish, then Fish Jr. shows Quack a golf ball. Quack says that it needs to be flat. Fish Jr. then shows Quack a button, but Quack declined it because it wasn’t rectangular. Chirp thinks they could make a new tooth. They go over to Quack’s bush to find a tooth-like thing, but Quack keeps telling them not to touch his stuff. Chirp then tells Quack that all the stuff is his. Quack tells them that he’s reminding them. Peep then finds a cracker. Quack tells Peep that it would not work at all. Chirp then tells Quack that it’s worth a try. Quack tells Chirp it was going to be a present for you. Beaver Boy says that he can’t cut through trees, and then Chirp gives Beaver Boy the cracker. Beaver Boy eats the cracker, and then Quack gasps. Chirp tells Peep and Quack that the first rule about beaver teeth is that they can’t taste good. Then they measured and examined Beaver Boy’s remaining tooth, then Chirp tells them it needs to be white, hard, sharp, and the same size as the remaining one. Then Chirp reminds Beaver Boy that he’s still a beaver. Peep gets something that lists all the adjectives as Chirp told them, but it wasn’t the right shape. Beaver Boy carves it against a rock while Quack tells Peep and Chirp a long story. Beaver Boy tells them that the carving is done. They all cheer, then Beaver Boy does a test tree, but the “tooth” falls out. Beaver Boy tries again, but it falls out again. Chirp tells Beaver Boy it needs to be attached to his mouth. Beaver Boy cries, and then tells them that all of his other beaver friends are/were beavers. Chirp reminds Beaver Boy (again!) that he is still a beaver. Quack tells Beaver Boy that he could be a fish. Quack then blurbs like a fish. Chirp tells Quack that Beaver Boy is still a beaver. Quack blurbs like a fish again. Beaver Dad wants to know what the matter is. Beaver Boy tells Beaver Dad that he lost his tooth, but then Beaver Dad tells Beaver Boy that he broke his tooth. Beaver Boy tells Beaver Dad that he needs to go live with the fish. Beaver Dad tells Beaver Boy that the very same thing happened to him. He tells Beaver Boy that teeth grow back. Beaver Boy then rushes to Quack’s pond to share the good news, and then Peep tells Beaver Boy that it looks a tiny bit longer than yesterday. After five seconds, Beaver Boy tells Peep to look again. In time, Beaver Boy grew his tooth back, but not fast enough for some people. The episode ends with Quack going underwater and Chirp hopping away. Character appearances Trivia *The episode's title is a pun on the saying "The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth". ** Quack seems to have a hoarding issue, as evidenced in the episode "The Tooth, The Whole Tooth and Nothing But the Tooth, Part 1." Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes